Family of Fighters
by spaz19892000
Summary: Set after the finale,Chris and Wyatt have a little sister who is seven and eight years youngerrespectively.What’s her life like?Between high school,dating,2 older brothers,an overprotective family,& oh yeah being a witch,whitelighter,&fighting demons
1. A Special Pickup

**Summary: Set after the finale. Chris and Wyatt have a little sister who is seven and eight years younger (respectively). What's her life like? Between high school, dating, two older brothers, an overprotective family, and oh yeah being a witch, whitelighter, and fighting demons. All in the life of one Jamie Halliwell

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: A Special Pick-up**

Jamie sat in history class barely listening to her teacher as he taught the history of the Salem witch trials. Really she didn't need to listen, she knew it all already. After all she wanted to know what had happened to her fellow witches and it was the root to the powers she had inherited from her mother. She also knew that sooner or later the teacher would ask her a question, he did it every time. It was his attempt at trying to catch her off guard and embarrass her in front of the class. He was did it, but it never work.

"So Miss Halliwell, what was the last name of the mother and daughter team who made most of the accusations about witchcraft?"

_Right on cue_, Jamie thought to herself. She was just about to answer when his voice filled her head.

"_Jamie, we're back, come find us after school."_ Jamie knew everyone was waiting for an answer, but she could stop replay his voice over and over.

"Miss Halliwell, if you would pay attention maybe you would know that-"

"The family name was Putnam. The daughter who made most of the accusations was named Ann Putnam Jr., and the mother was Ann Putnam, and although you haven't mentioned it her maiden name was Carr."

"Well, yes, that's correct-" Jamie started tuning out the teacher again. She didn't understand how did Wyatt contact her? After all he and Chris had gone a month with out a word and now this. _But, _Jamie thought to herself, _who am I to question the powers that bound me to them. _Just then another voice came into her head.

"_Damn right you don't question it. After all nobody can explain it or understand it."_ Jamie smiled to herself. _Chris_ she thought, she was happy to know that they were both back.

Just then she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to her best friend Alex. "So when we're on the bus tonight I have an awesome story to tell you!"

Jamie smiled at Alex. She never understood how they were best friends. Alex didn't talk to her family if she could help it, where Jamie had to talk to her family or at least had to know she could if she needed to. Alex couldn't stand her older brothers and loved when they didn't come home, on the other hand Jamie fell to pieces when Wyatt and Chris would leave and she loved spending time with them.

"Sorry, I'm not taking the bus tonight. My brothers are back."

Alex looked at her puzzled. "But you just said this morning that you hadn't talked to them and you didn't know when they were coming home. Besides how do you know that they're home when you said this morning that you fought your cell at home?"

_Shit, _Jamie panicked, _how the hell am I supposed to explain that I have a telepathic connection to my brothers without using the words; magic, telepathic, powers, or witch?_ "I just have a feeling."

Alex nodded. "They must be back. After all your gut hasn't been wrong in the ten years we've been BFFs."

Suddenly the bell rang and Jamie jumped up, grabbed her books, and was one of the first people out the door. She practically ran to her locker, shoved what she needed for the weekend in her backpack and headed for the main doors. Just as she got to the doors she felt someone grab her elbow and gently tug. She turned around to see Kerrie her cousin, who was the same age as her.

"Hey J, where you headed? You got a second?"

"Yeah I've got a second. The guys are back by the way, don't tell anyone though I don't know who knows."

"Really? How do you know?" Kerrie asked a little surprised, though she knew she shouldn't have been.

"They used our tele connection to tell me." Jamie liked that she could use the magic short forms with her cousin, it let them talk about magic anywhere. "So what did you need?"

"I assume you'll be at dinner tonight?" Jamie nodded, once a week the entire family got together at P3 for dinner, and Jamie never missed one. "Okay, well at some point we need to talk, I think I found something on him."

"Okay we'll talk tonight. I've got to go and find them." She then turned and headed back for the doors.

"Okay I will talk to you at dinner." Kerrie yelled after her.

"Sure thing Ker-bear. See ya tonight." Jamie yelled over her shoulder as she ran through the front doors.

Once she got outside Jamie stopped at the top of the steps and scanned the crowd for her brothers. Then she saw them at the back of the crowd, both leaning against a tree not looking at her but talking to watch other. Letting a smile rest on her lips Jamie ran down the stairs and worked her way through the crowd, and finally reach them. When she was about two meters away she stopped and starred at them. As if sensing that she was there Chris and Wyatt looked up and returned her stare.

Jamie felt her throat drying and her eyes getting itchy, both signs that she was about to cry. She just continued to stare at them through her tears. She brought her hands up to grasp the necklace they had given her before they left.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Jamie sat that the island in the kitchen doing her homework. When she heard the jingle in her ears and Wyatt calling her name. Jamie closed her eyes and concentrated on her brother to orb to him. When she opened her eyes she was standing in the living room. She put her hands on her hips and stared at both her older brothers. _

"_You couldn't have just come in the kitchen could you?" _

_Wyatt shook his head. "Sit down J, we need to talk to you." _

_Jamie who was slightly nervous sat as Wyatt sat beside her on the couch and Chris took the armchair at the end. Chris was the first to speak. _

"_J, Wy and I are leaving for a little bit to track down a demon." _

_Jamie could feel the tears in her eyes. Before she could say anything Wyatt spoke. "We don't know how long it'll take but we'll be back but until then here, this is for you." _

_Wyatt handed her a box. Jamie opened it and found a beautiful metal pendant at the end of a long piece of suede. Wyatt spoke again. "The pendant is the symbol of the charmed ones, the amethyst stones are for protection." _

_Chris continued. "You wear that all the time okay sis? It will protect you while we're gone." _

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

She held the pendant so tight she was sure that it was imprint itself on her palm. The three of them just stood there as tears ran down Jamie's cheeks. The only thing she could get out came out in a squeak.

"Wyatt? Chris? Are you really here?"

Chris pushed himself off the tree and walked toward her a little before stopping again. Jamie felt the tears now stream down her face and she ran to Chris and jumped into his open arms. He picked her pick and spun her around a bit, as he did she wrapped her arms around his neck and couldn't help the flashback to a night when she was little.

_**

* * *

Flashback**_

_Jamie woke with a start. She had had another nightmare and she began to cry. "CHRIS!" She half sobbed, half yelled out his name. Right now she didn't care who woke up she just wanted to know that her big brother was alright, to know that it really was a dream. _

_Through her tears she saw the blue light, followed by a worried Chris., who immediately came over to her bed and wrapped her in a big hug. Jamie laid her head on his shoulder and continued to cry. _

"_Another nightmare J?" Jamie nodded against his shoulder. "Why don't we go to Wyatt's room and sleep there, all three of us?" Jamie again nodded against his shoulder. "Okay, hang on kiddo." _

_**End of Flashback

* * *

**_

Chris gently put Jamie back on the ground and held at arms length. "Hey kiddo, nice to see you too."

"I'm so glad you're both home." She looked over at Wyatt and then back to Chris, slightly worried. "You are back home for good right?"

Wyatt came up beside Chris. "Yeah we're back."

Jamie squealed again and jumped from Chris to Wyatt. After a few spins of his own Wyatt put he back on the ground. "Are we orbing home?" Jamie asked.

Wyatt and Chris both broke out laughing. Their dad had sent them weekly updates about the family like they did to let him know that they were okay. Leo had told them that Jamie had been really depressed since they left and it made them happy to know that they were now the reason she was happy.

Wyatt spoke between fits of laughter. "Well we were thinking that we would walk home and catch up. What do you think?"

"Sure." And with that the three siblings started on their way home.


	2. Dinner with the Halliwells

**Chapter Two: Dinner with the Halliwells**

Just as Jamie closed the front door after letting the three of them in the house she heard her cell ringing. She turned around to see Chris and Wyatt looking at her waiting for her to answer the phone. Jamie held out her hand in front of her.

"Phone." Suddenly the phone appeared in her hand. She opened it and hit the talk button.

"Hello?"

"_Hey honey, it's mom." _

"What's up mom? Please tell me it's not another demon and that I have to go hid away at magic school for the entire weekend."

Chris and Wyatt could hear their mom laughing on the other end. None of the Halliwell children liked being shut away when the demons came around.

"_No sweetie don't worry there's no demon. I just wanted to call to let you know that your dad and I are already here at the club setting up for dinner. So you come on over when you're ready, but don't be late or your aunts may curse you." _

Jamie laughed. "Okay mom. Talk to then." Jamie hung up the phone and looked accusingly at her brothers. "You didn't tell mom that your back."

Chris shrugged while Wyatt tried to defend them. "Well it's not like we told dad either."

"Well, I just have to drop off my stuff and then grab something from the attic and then we can go, sound good to you?"

The boys nodded. Chris smiled at his little sister. "We'll be in the living room come and get us when you're ready to go." With that he and Wyatt left the room.

Jamie went up to her room, dropped of her book bag, grabbed her purse, and headed up to the attic. It took he about fifteen minutes to find the crystals she was looking for. She through them in her purse, she didn't know why but she had a feeling that she'd need them tonight. With the crystals safely in her purse she went down to get Chris and Wyatt.

It only took them about fifteen minutes to get to the club. They had decided to orb half way and walk the other half. When they got to the club they recognized their uncles' cars, uncle Coop's Ford Explorer and uncle Henry's Ford Yukon. Knowing that everyone was here they headed in.

They made it to the bottom of the stairs and realized that everyone had their backs to them and therefore didn't notice the boys. Jamie just smiled.

"Mom, dad. I brought some people, I hope that's ok."

Jamie watched as her parents turned around to find their sons there. Piper let a squeal and ran over and took both her boys in a bone-crushing hug.

Their dad stood behind her chuckling. "Piper let them breathe at least."

She turned on her heels letting go of her sons to look at her husband. "They can breathe Leo and unlike you I haven't been talking to them every week."

Wyatt looked from his dad to his mom and placed a hand on her shoulder. When she spun around he removed and look down at her with sadness in his eyes. "Mom it wouldn't have been safe. With dad at magic school when we sent him messages it was untraceable. We were trying to keep everyone safe." Wyatt looked at Chris for help and mentally sent him a message that Jamie picked up too. _Come on dude, I sinking here._

Chris replied by wrapping an arm around their mother's shoulders and hugging her to him. "So mom what smells so delicious?"

As anticipated Piper took the boys by the hand and lead them over to the rest of the family. Kerrie said hello, gave each of them a hug and walked over to Jamie.

Jamie smiled at her. "So what do you know?" She asked.

"Barbas is on the first level of the underworld. He won't go any lower cause Cole is back and he wants to kill him. On top of that there is a spell that will hide my fears from him. I have it right here, you want to do it right now?" Jamie nodded and together they read from the paper Kerrie held in her hand.

"Powers that be to keep us safe from his attack

We call you from your realm, back

Keep our fears hidden away

To keep fear itself at bay."

Jamie looked at Kerrie and raised an eyebrow. "Did it work?"

Kerrie shrugged. "I don't feel any different."

"I hope for our sakes it did. Here," she pulled half of the crystals and shoved them in Kerrie's hands, "put them around the perimeter of the room."

So they both went around the room placing the crystals at equal intervals where the floor met the wall. Once they finished it was time for dinner and everyone sat down.

Cooper, who was Phoebe and Coop's ten-year-old son and Kerrie's younger brother, began talking to the boys. "You two missed a lot while you've been gone."

Wyatt smiled at the little boy. "Really?" The boy nodded.

Chris looked at him. "What did we miss?"

Cooper smiled. "Well I made the house league football team."

"Good for you buddy." Chris and Wyatt said in unison.

"Oh yeah, and Jamie and Kerrie have been tracking and fighting some guy named Barbas."

All heads turned to look at Kerrie and Jamie. For their part they dropped their forks and starred at the little boy mouths open. Together they yelled at him. "COOPER!"

Suddenly Jamie got her feeling, the one she always got just before a demon showed up. So without giving anyone in the family time to respond or give either of them crap she stood. "Kerrie we have to do the spell now."

Getting to her feet Kerrie looked at her cousin. "You got the feeling didn't you?"

Jamie nodded and together they began reciting the spell they had written a few days prier.

"Powers from which we came please keep this family safe from harm

By enacting our special charm

Bind them now to where they sit

As you see fit."

Jamie looked to see her parents, aunts, uncles and brothers trying to get up but not succeeding. She held her hands out on either side and yelled the next charm. "Force field."

All of a sudden the familiar blue force field that whitelighters could create encompassed the entire family. Jamie nodded to Kerrie and they both stepped out of it. The minute that were out of the field demons appeared in front of them.


	3. And My Powers Are Gone Because?

**Chapter Three: And My Powers Are Gone Because???**

_The minute that were out of the field demons appeared in front of them.

* * *

_

Just as the demons recognized them Kerrie yelled to Jamie. "We've got demons."

Jamie had another feeling and looked to her right to see the cleaners appear. "We've got cleaners too."

Just them the demon sent an energy ball toward Jamie. But as they did this, the cleaners pointed something at Jamie and there was a stream of light from her to them. Not wanting to deal with them she tried to use her powers to avert the energy ball but it didn't work. Jamie dove out of the way of the energy ball just before it hit her.

As she got to her feet she saw that the cleaners were gone. _Those bastards took my powers_, she thought to herself. She turned to Kerrie. "Do you still have your active powers?"

Kerrie held out her hand and tried to summon the crowbar on the bar but it wouldn't come. "No, I've got nothing."

Jamie got to her feet and to her feet and held out her hands toward the demons. "Fine I will do this the old way, Lentesco Solum."

The demon stopped moving and began pulling at their knees. Jamie still held her hands out at them. "Now a spell to vanquish them." She thought for a minute and then snapped her fingers. "Got it. If I die before the wake, I pray the powers their souls to take." And with that the demons burst into flames and were gone. Kerrie turned to her cousin perplexed.

"How did that spell work, you haven't died?"

Jamie nodded. "Technically yes I did. Remember the car accident last week, the one where I was driving with aunt Paige and we were hit?" Kerrie nodded. "Well once the paramedics got there my heart stopped for thirty seconds, meaning I was technically dead for thirty seconds, and the wake for Tommy's grandmother was the next day. So technically I did die before the wake and there's souls were taken."

Kerrie smiled. "Split hairs much Jamie? I like it, but why did the cleaners come and take our powers." Jamie thought for a minute and Kerrie continued. "I mean we didn't do anything to expose magic or anything."

Jamie snapped her fingers. "That's it we didn't do anything."

Kerrie raised an eyebrow. "Now I'm lost."

Jamie looked at her. "Kerrie what's your greatest fear?"

"That we would," Kerrie's expression changed from one of contemplation to realization. "What I fear most is that we would lose our powers and not be able to beat Barbas."

"I guess the spell didn't work. That's why they took our powers, Barbas is behind it."

Kerrie just looked at Jamie. "So what can we do about it?"

Jamie grasped the necklace in her hands again. "Just close your eyes and trust me. Let everything you fear go. The only real fear is fear itself. Other then that, nothing else matters." Jamie took a deep breathe before reciting a spell she wrote when she first started looking for Barbas.

"Fear is here it is true

So I call to you dear aunt Prue

Please undo what is done

Restore the rightful powers to everyone."

Jamie opened her eyes and suddenly felt different. Kerrie opened hers too. "Did it work Jamie?"

Jamie concentrated on the book of shadows landing on the bar. She opened her eyes and watched as it materialized in front of her. She turned and smiled at her cousin. "Yeah it did."

Jamie ran over to the book and started flipping through the pages. Kerrie ran up beside her. "What are you looking for cuz?"

Jamie continued to flip until she found the page. "Barbas' page. The vanquishing potion is in here. Wait!"

"What?"

"There's a bottle or two of this one in the attic. Potion." Two bottles of potion appeared in front of them on the bar. "Okay now I'll call him you use the spell to stick him to the floor and I'll vanquish. BARBAS."

Sudden in front of them stood the demon they had spent the last month fighting. "You called girls?"

Kerrie held out her hands. "Lentesco Solum!"

Barbas tried to walk toward them but could move. "What? How is that possible? No witch can beat me."

Jamie smiled. "I guess it's a good thing neither one of us is all witch huh? See ya later Barbas." With that she through the potion and vanquished Barbas.

Kerrie looked at her cousin and smiled. "Guess it's over."

But instead of Jamie answering, a male voice came from behind them. "Not quite."

Kerrie spun around and starred at the mystery man. "Who are you?"

Jamie walked up to stand beside her cousin. "He's an Elder. What do you want?"

"We want you Jamie."

Jamie just stood there she couldn't believe it. They had finally come.


	4. What Time Is My Reality Check Coming?

**Chapter Four: What Time Is My Reality Check Coming???**

_Jamie walked up to stand beside her cousin. "He's an Elder. What do you want?" _

"_We want you Jamie." _

_Jamie just stood there she couldn't believe it. They had finally come.

* * *

_

Jamie froze. _This can't possibly be happening. They tried this with Wyatt and with Chris and then when I was born everyone threatened to kill them if they did it again so what are they doing here? _

She just starred at the Elder and never broke eye contact. "What do you mean you want me?"

The Elder laced his fingers in front of him. "I'm sure you know why." He began walking toward Jamie who began walking backward.

She didn't trust the Elders, or at least not many of them. Especially the ones like him, ones that were around when they tried to take Wyatt away from her parents. "Well I don't so why don't you enlighten me. That's what you do isn't it? Enlighten people?" Jamie could hear the hatred dripping from every word and she didn't care.

Jamie began racking her brain, trying to come up with a spell that would get rid of him. She looked at him and he smiled down at her. _SHIT, I forgot they can read minds,_ she mentally kicked herself.

"No one person possesses the power to rid themselves of an Elder. It would be best if-" Jamie cut him off before he could finish.

"If I what? Went with you to wherever it is you want to take me to groom me? Sorry but that's just not going to work for me." Jamie lifted her right hand and with a flick of the wrist she sent the Elder flying across the room into the opposite wall.

After a few seconds he got to his feet and stared at her in utter surprise and shock, as did everyone else. As far as anyone in the room knew no one possessed the power to fight an Elder, not even Chris or Wyatt. The Elder starred at her. "How is this possible?"

Jamie shrugged and smiled innocently at him. "Don't know. Guess I have more powerful powers then you gave me credit for. And you Elders thought Wyatt and Chris were too powerful. Not even they can take on an Elder." Jamie crossed her arms over her chest and walked toward the elder a little bit.

"You can go up there and tell the other Elders that if they want me they have to come down here and get me. Because there is no way in hell I am going without a fight. And when they hear that I took you on and didn't even break a sweat, well let's just say I don't think there will be a problem."

With that Jamie summoned her purse to her and orbed back to the manor.

Once back in the manor she didn't waste anytime, she knew she had very little of it. She orbed from the foyer into her room, she casted a spell to pack her bag with everything she'd need and she began scribbling down a note for the family. By the time the note was finished her bag was packed.

She orbed down to the kitchen and placed the note on the island. She took a quick look around, she didn't know when she'd be back and she prayer to whatever god was out there that it would be long, and she orbed out of the manor.

* * *

**_(Back at the club)_**

Chris and Wyatt were about to break the chairs they were sitting in just to track their sister. They look up and see that their parents too are fighting against the chairs they are stuck to. Chris looks over to Kerrie who is rooted to the spot, starring at the place the Elder had just been.

"Kerrie." Kerrie turned around to look at Chris. "Listen to me Kerrie. You have to undo the spell on us. We have to find Jamie before anyone else does."

Kerrie nodded and walked through the force field. She stood there and her expression became one of sadness. Phoebe looked at her daughter and knew right away what was wrong. "Kerrie, baby, it doesn't matter if you know the counter spell, just come up with your own to break it. Your strong enough if you trust yourself and your powers."

Kerrie nodded and closed her eyes. _Come on Kerrie, _she thought to herself, _think about it, you can do this._ With her eyes still closed she recited the first words that came to mind.

"I call upon the ancient powers,

To help me here, in this hour.

Undo the charm and set them free

So that them may help Jamie."

Suddenly the entire family got up. Piper took action right away. "Okay Phoebe and Coop you two go check your place and Paige and Henry's place see if she went there. Paige you and Henry take the kids to dad's place. Wyatt, Chris, Leo, and I are going to go to the manor and check there. Everybody met there when you're done checking."

Everyone nodded and off they went. Piper looked at her sons. "I'll come with your dad, you two go ahead."

Chris and Wyatt nodded and orbed to the manor. Once they got there they ran up the stairs and checked every room for Jamie. When Piper and Leo orbed they landed in the kitchen, Piper immediately noticed the note on the island. She picked it up and together her and Leo read it.

"CHRIS! WYATT!" Piper yelled. Within seconds both boys were in the kitchen. "She left this here." She handed them the note and they read it.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Wyatt, and Chris, _

_I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't really plan on things going the way they did. I knew there was a chance Barbas would show up but not the Elders. They want me for the same reasons they wanted Chris and Wyatt. They believe that my powers are too great. Meaning they fear that one-day I might be who people go to for help instead of them. _

_I don't know where I'm going but I have my powers so I'll be somewhat safe. I don't know when I'm calling back but I'm hoping before Monday. If I stay at the house the Elders will come or they'll send demons. Dad before you tell everyone I'm wrong, just know that they already have. _

_I love you guys and will see you soon!!!!_

_Luv Jamie_

Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and then at their parents. Chris put the note back on the table and sighed. "So what do we do?"


	5. Remember You Owe Me

**Chapter Five: Remember You Owe Me!!!**

_Wyatt and Chris looked at each other and then at their parents. Chris put the note back on the table and sighed. "So what do we do?"

* * *

_Three of them stood there in the kitchen trying to figure things out when Phoebe and Coop appeared. When Phoebe entered the room she could feel the worry coming from her nephews, sister, and brother. Between that and her own worry she felt a little overwhelmed and leaned into her husband who responded by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"Piper, Leo, she was at either, did she stay here?"

Piper shook her head. "No she didn't. We'll wait until Paige and Henry get here and figure things out from there. I don't want her out there any long than she has to be."

As if on cue Paige and Henry orbed into the kitchen. Paige looked from one sister to the other. "Anything?" Both sisters shook their heads. "So what do we do?"

Leo looked around. "We could try tracking her."

Piper nodded. "Good idea. Kerrie you can stop hiding and come in here honey." Kerrie walked in and just starred at her feet. Piper didn't need to be an empathe to know that her niece felt guilty for what had happened. "Kerrie this isn't your fault okay? This is the Elders, not you. Okay everyone let's get up to the-"

Before Piper could finish that sentence there was a bang and the sound of someone falling down the stairs. They all ran to the hallway to see Jamie falling down the stairs and a demon running behind her.

Jamie landed at the bottom of the stairs and the demon stopped to look down at her. "Really witch, it would be easier on you if you just didn't fight this. I won't hurt you if you don't make me."

Jamie lifted her head to look at the demon. "Sorry I was raised with two older brothers, I don't play dead." She lifted her arm and with a flick of her wrist the demon went flying. Jamie got to her feet and ran up the stairs to the attic.

Once she got to the attic she went to the trunk containing all of the demon weapons her mother and aunts had collected and took the biggest axe she could find and headed back downstairs after grabbing a potion. When she got to the stairs the demon was half way up them. Jamie lunged forward and managed to pin him with the axe to the wall. She step back a little to avoid his swing arms.

The demon let out an evil laugh. "You'll need more than an axe to get rid of me."

Jamie smiled. She began shaking the bottle in front of him. "That's why I've got this." She threw the bottle and was vanquished. Jamie fell backwards on to the stairs and sat there while taking her forehead in her hand. "Cole, get your demonic ass up here now."

Suddenly the family saw an all too familiar demon appear in front of Jamie. "If you think that you can call me up here whenever you want-" Cole started.

Jamie held up her hand to stop his rant. "You'll come because you know that if I'm have troubles it won't be long until Sean has troubles too. Besides you owe me."

"I owe you nothing."

"Unless you want to go back to the hole your son and I found you in you do, because remember it wasn't Sean's magic that got you out it was mine. Now listen and listen very carefully the Elders are starting to send demons after me. I need you to make it clear to all demons that if they decide to sign up with the Elders I will vanquish them."

Cole looked at her as if she had grown another head. "The Elders don't deal with demons."

Jamie shrugged. "Apparently they do now, especially for me. Now do you think you can handle it?"

"Yeah it won't be a problem, is there anything else?"

Jamie shook her head. "Not for now." Cole nodded and disappeared. Jamie put her head in her hands again when she a voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Making deals with demons now? Is it any wonder why the Elders think it would be best to deal with you now."

Jamie looked down to see three Elders. _For the love of God, if Dad was this persistent when he was an Elder no wonder him and mom are still together. _She thought to herself. "I make deals with whomever is going to help me for no cost. After all I can't rely on you and the other Elders now can I?"

Jamie stood up and started down the stairs. The Elder in the middle spoke again. "Please Jamie, we only wish to help you."

Jamie stopped about five stairs from the top and crossed her arms over her chest. "Help me? By taking me away from my parents, brothers, and the rest of my family? I think I'll take my chances."

The one on the left spoke this time. "Jamie you may be strong enough to take on a single Elder but there is three of us now and one of you. What do you really think will happen?"

Just as he finished his sentence eight people orbed into the room. The three guys immediately held energy ball on the Elders, they were Tommy her boyfriend, Sean Cole's son, and Brandon her best friend. Then the girls came three with energy balls like the guys and the other two with a dagger in each hand, they were Lindsay, JJ, Anne all of Jamie's best friends, Bianca Chris' girlfriend, and Katie Wyatt's girlfriend. Jamie smiled at all of them before looking back at the Elders.

"Well you were saying something about me being alone?"

The Elder on the right pulled back his hood. "You will pay for this. You can't make demons your allies and never commit an act of evil and when you do it will be your end."

Jamie starred at him. "Is that a threat?"

He shook his head. "No Jamie Halliwell that is a promise." With that the three Elders disappeared.

All of her friends got rid of their weapons as Jamie walked down the last few steps and joined them. She walked straight into Tommy's arms and allowed him to wrap her in a hug before she turned in his arms to look at the others.

Sean was the first to talk. "So Halliwell who did you piss off this time?" He laughed with everyone. Jamie had a knack for pissing magical beings off and then vanquishing them before her family found out.

"No one, it's the Elders again." She put her hands on top of Tommy's as he tightened them around her.

Resting his head on her shoulder he was the next to speak. "Again?" Jamie nodded.

"What did your brothers say?" Bianca asked.

"Don't know I didn't really give them a chance to say anything. First I vanquished a few of Barbas' minions, then the cleaners took my powers, I did a spell to get them back, the Elder showed up, I used my powers on him, he left and I ran. Haven't had the family meeting on it yet."

Everyone laughed, they all knew that Jamie loved her family and had the will to protect them as strong as her brothers.

Jamie looked around; she knew that everyone was waiting for her plan. "So I have to get out of here before both the demons and my family shows up. I will not put them in that much danger."

Bianca and Katie nodded and Katie replied. "Okay we have to head back to the game anyway, if we're gone much longer the coach might suspect something. Be careful Jamie." Jamie nodded as Bianca grabbed Katie's wrist and they were gone.

Brandon turned to Jamie now. "So where are we all headed." He waited for Jamie to respond but she only closed her eyes and brought a hand up to her head. "Jamie what's up?"

Jamie shook her head and opened her eyes. "Chris and Wyatt are here which means that so is the family."

Lindsay walked toward her a little. "We better get you out of here before they end up in here and then there' s no way they'll let us leave."

Jamie nodded. "So much for being able to spend time with my brothers now that they're back."

With that final thought they all disappeared.


	6. Umm, Who Saved The Day?

**Chapter Six: Ummm, Who Saved The Day???

* * *

**

The entire family stood in the hallway, they had been out of sight the entire time and Jamie only seem to sense them before they left. Chris and Wyatt were getting angry and they were getting angry quickly. When a glass vase by the door burst into piece they fully understood how angry they really were. Piper and Leo looked at their sons, who both had their hands balled into fists.

Wyatt was the first of the two to talk. "I can't believe this. They are sending demons after her?"

Chris could no longer hold in his anger either. "Oh come on Wyatt, why would they stop there? They're not only sending demons after our little sister but they are also threatening her. I am going to go up there and kill every Elder I can get my hands on."

Leo came up and laid a hand on each of his sons' shoulders. "No Chris your not. We're all going to let Jamie deal with this on her own. She knows that the family is there when she needs us but right now she needs to be able to deal with this as much as she can."

Piper walked up too. "Your dad is right." She looked to her sisters and their husbands. "What do you guys say to getting the kids and dad and everyone spending the weekend here? That way in case she needs us we're all here together. " Piper waited for the answer from her sisters.

The first to answer was not one of her sisters but Henry. "I think that's a good idea Piper." He looked to Leo and Coop. "The three of us can good get the kids and your dad."

Coop and Leo nodded, Leo grabbed Henry's elbow and the three of them were gone.

Piper looked to Chris and Wyatt. "Why don't you two run out to get some ice cream for everyone. Take the car, get some fresh air, go clear your heads." Wyatt and Chris nodded and both headed for the door. "Boys?" They both turned to look at their mother. "Don't worry about your sister, you both taught her well, she as strong as you." They nodded and left.

Phoebe and Paige came up on either side of Piper and the three of them shared a group hug. Phoebe rubbed Piper's back as she spoke. "Pip, it's going to be okay. Like you said Chris and Wyatt taught her well, she'll be fine."

Piper shook her head. "I know she'll be fine, but why do are they doing this again. I thought after what Leo did after the Gideon thing with Wyatt and the entire council with Chris, that they would leave Jamie alone. They were supposed to leave her alone. They were supposed to be scared of what Wyatt and Chris would do to them."

Paige tightened her grip on her sister. "I know honey, but they didn't and they're after her now. She's a fighter and we all know that she's always been out to prove she's just as good as her brothers. We have to believe that she knows what she's doing."

Piper nodded but said nothing. Phoebe brought her head off her sister's shoulder to look in her eyes.

"I mean after all, she knew enough to have Cole wrapped around her finger. If she can do that she'll handle the Elders. Besides all of her friends came to help her and she didn't even call them. With them around she'll be safe."

Again Piper nodded and then Coop, Henry, and Leo appeared with the kids. They all went into the living room, on their way in Leo stopped Piper.

"Where did the boys go?"

"I sent them out to get some ice cream. I told them to take the car the get some fresh air and clear their heads. "

Leo pulled her into a hug. "How did I get so lucky that the mother of my children is so smart?"

Piper smiled and shifted her head to look at him. "I don't know, leave it with me I'll let you know."

Leo laughed and kissed the top of her head. They didn't see the boys walk in behind them. Wyatt made a gagging sound as Chris spoke to their parents.

"Do you to mind here? Some of us are trying to keep dinner down."

Everyone laughed and went into the living room where the entire family except Jamie had ice cream.

It had been hours since they had left the manor. Jamie had told all her friends to go home, that they would be safer there. So reluctantly they all left. No matter where Jamie orbed to she couldn't seem to find a place that the demons weren't. She didn't know how they were tracking her but really she didn't care. She knew what she had to do; she had to go home, she needed the family's help.

Jamie orbed to a hill over looking the city. She remembered the story that went with this hill. It had been when her mother had been the earth goddess and her dad was becoming an Elder, Jamie thought that this would be the one place nobody would look for her. She was wrong.

The minute her feet hit the solid ground she was blown off her feet. "I'm really getting tried of this." She said to whatever demon had just done that. Without looking at him Jamie recited a random spell that popped into her head to get rid of him.

"The powers that be I call to you in this nightly hour,

You who are root to my power,

Help me soon and help me fast,

Send these demons to a most ancient past."

Jamie heard the whirling sound of a vortex opening in front of her and she kept her head down. When she was sure the vortex was gone she lifted up her head. The demon was gone, she got to her feet and brushed off the grass and orbed to the manor.

Once she was in the manor, she heard voices coming from the living room. She went to the doorway and leaned against the post as she listened.

"I remember when I first found out it was a girl from the doctor." Her mother began. "I came home and call Phoebe and told her that I would finally be able to name a girl. Phoebe kept telling me to pick out boy names because after this happened with Wyatt I might as well be prepared."

Everyone in the room started laughing and Jamie smiled silently to herself as she continued to listen.

"Or when we told Wyatt that he was going to have a little sister." This time it was her dad. "I remember Chris was out playing and Wyatt looked at me and asked what was the difference between a little sister and his brother."

Everyone laughed at that one and Chris hit Wyatt in the arm. "Thanks Wy."

"I remember this one time I think Jamie was about thirteen, so like three years ago." Jamie already knew where Chris was going with this and she knew that he was going to make himself the hero. "She was so mad at this demon that she couldn't even gotten her powers to work."

She pushed herself off the post and walked into the room. "Actually Chris you were hit with an energy ball and Wyatt was too busy healing you and hold a force field to protect you both. I turned and fought both demons and then help the two of you get rid of the third."

Wyatt laughed and this time he hit Chris in the shoulder. "Bet you thought you would get away with making yourself the hero. Ha, she got you little bro."

Chris gave Wyatt the death glare. "Shut up Wy." He got up and on his feet and went over to Jamie and grabbed her elbows. "You ok."

Jamie nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Chris. I want to explain to everyone."

Chris nodded and went back to his seat and Jamie stood in front of the family. "Well needless to say that the night has eventful. But there's a reason for the Elder stuff anyway. About three months ago Sean and I were in the underworld tracking Barbas. He had gone after Sean's little sister and we were on the path to vanquish him. While we were looking for Barbas we found Cole. It seemed when you guys thought you had vanquished him ten years ago, you really hadn't but the elders had trapped him in the underworld."

Jamie took a deep breath. "I used my magic to bring him out for Sean and his little sister. The Elders were originally pissed cause I had the power to go against theirs to raise him. But now they're all scared because I am the only witch and/or whitelighter in the history of the world, who has had the power and strength to not only raise a demon, but to control them, bind their powers when need be, and who's got them so scared shitless that they would do anything, all against the wishes of the Elders."

Jamie crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the window. "Basically what scares them the most is that this makes me more powerful, when I put my mind to it, than Chris or Wyatt. And they had always thought they needed to be destroyed because of their power. Their major fear is that if they piss me off I won't hesitate to kill them all. Which when you think about it is really stupid seeing as they are all still breathing and I am so beyond pissed. But anyway that's the issue. I'm more powerful then them and now they want to take that away from me."

Jamie kept her back to the family and just let the information sink in. She knew this would hurt both her brothers' pride, what could she do? _It's not like I ask for this or anything._ She thought to herself.

Chris and Wyatt both stood up and looked at Jamie. "So basically the Elders are up to their old tricks and you're in the middle of it all." Wyatt said as he walked over to Jamie and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Welcome to the club, happened to me first therefore I'm president, and Chris there is vice-president. The secret hand shake is get the Elders before they can get you."

Chris smiled. "I was beginning to think there was no hope that you would ever piss of the Elders." He went up to Jamie and pinched her cheeks. "I'm so proud."

Jamie swatted Chris' hands away from her face and removed Wyatt's arm. "Okay guys, I get it your not mad and you still love. How about ya love just a little bit less? Anyway there's more."

Piper raised her eyebrows. "There's more?" Jamie nodded and Piper turned to Leo. "And you thought that future Chris let everything out at once."

Leo shrugged. "Like brother like sister I guess."

Jamie sighed. "The other part is that the demon the Elders hired to get me won't stop coming until they get me. I know you're all probably really mad at me for not talking to you about it sooner but I really, really need help. Obviously not to fight I can do that but just strategy. I just, I just don't know how to beat this on my own."


	7. He's alive?

**Chapter Seven: He's alive??**

Piper hit her knees with her hands. "Well then that's what we'll do. Is there anything you know about those demons?"

Jamie thought for a moment. "Well, I know that the demons that are hired are hired because it was convenient for the Elders. Demon in the right place at the right time, that king of thing. I also know that about 40 of all of uncle Henry's parolees are actually magical and of that about a quarter are demons sent to get to know me. The others are some friendly some not, kinda deal. But other than that they are random."

Phoebe looked from her niece to her sister. "Well we'll have to wait for another one to attack and then trap it here."

Paige shook her head. "I'm not sure about using Jamie as bait, what if something goes wrong?"

"Something always goes wrong!" Wyatt, Chris, and Jamie said together while rolling their eyes.

Piper looked at her children and then Paige. "Paige, Phoebe and the kids are right, but don't get me wrong I don't like it either." She looked at her daughter who was standing between Wyatt and Chris. "But, all of us can see from tonight, she can hold her own, and with Chris and Wyatt and all of us she'll be fine."

Behind his sister's back Wyatt hit Chris in the middle of the back. "Looks like we're on babysitting duty and to think, we haven't even been back for 24 hours."

Chris started to laugh with Wyatt. Neither of them notice the death glare they were receiving from Jamie. Jamie reached back; making it look like she was stretching and then she slapped them both upside the head.

Chris and Wyatt both took a step forward rubbing her back of their heads. Chris turned his head to look at his sister. "What the hell was that for?"

"Go sit back down on the floor. And don't you two ever think that I need a babysitter, cause it will be the last thing you ever do. Got it?"

Chris and Wyatt didn't say anything they just went back to their places on the floor. Henry chuckled and pulled Paige a little closer.

"You know what sweetie, I think Piper is right. Jamie there is tougher than most of the kids I saw, and that's without her powers."

"Thank you uncle Henry at least someone thinks I can get by on my own."

While the entire family joined in the laughter Tommy and some of Jamie's friends appeared in the room, in front of Jamie, with someone the family didn't recognize. Jamie smiled at the new comer and then looked to Tommy. "Who's this?"

"He's one of your uncle's parolees and he's one of us. He got the same blasting powers as you. Thought we could find room for another one."

Jamie nodded and looked back at the new guy in front of her. "Hey I'm Jamie and you are?"

The guy smiled at her. "Lucky." He paused for a moment and then felt compelled to explain his name. "My mom was told she would never have kids, so when she found out she was pregnant with me…" the kid shrugged.

Jamie let out a laugh. "Don't worry, my oldest brother's name was, is, I'm not quite sure which it is, my dad's last name." Just then Jamie's friend Jason orbed in. Lucky panicked and tried to blast him. Jamie who had been paying attention was able to freeze the blast and get rid of it before Jason got hurt.

She walked up to Lucky and put a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe it would be a good idea if until you know everyone you don't blast anyone until we tell you." Lucky nodded.

Suddenly Jamie had her feeling and she heard someone enter the room behind her brothers. Jamie turned around and gasped for breath. There standing behind Chris and Wyatt was a man she knew by picture only, Gideon. Lucky must of noticed her reaction he walked up beside her.

"Can I blast him?"

Jamie nodded before replying in a slight raised voice. "Yeah him you can blast." With that Lucky sent a blast to Gideon and hit him in the arm. Gideon looked from his shoulder to Jamie before opening a portal and jumping through it.

Jamie stood there clearly working through things in her head when Tommy spoke. "What was he doing here? I thought he was gone?"

Jamie didn't look up she just began to talk. "There's a story we were all told, a future Chris went to the past to help save Wyatt from turning evil. But the family and that Chris figured out that it was Gideon and they all saved Wyatt. But Gideon wasn't just gone, no he was, I mean is dead. Dad killed him when he killed the future Chris." Jamie whispered this last part to herself. Just then she figured it out and her head shot up to look at her friends. "He's here to finish what he started. But this time he's after both of them."

JJ stepped toward her friend. "So where did he go?"

"Somewhere he knew he could get help. A place there would be someone he could convince someone to kill Wyatt and Chris for the greater good." She stopped to think for a moment. "Sam!"

Lindsay looked worriedly at her friend. "Who's Sam?"

"Sam was my aunt Paige's dad, he's the only one who wouldn't know who Chris and Wyatt are." Jamie looked back down at the floor, a sign that her mind was working through something. "He died before Chris and I think even Wyatt were born. But technically he's not really fully dead. He stuck in purgatory. That's Gideon would go, he wouldn't have a problem convincing Sam to help him kill Wyatt and Chris if he convinced him that they were a threat to aunt Paige, uncle Henry, and the kids."

Jamie looked at Jason. "Jason I really need you to open the portal for me now." Jason nodded and opened the portal.

Brandon grabbed Jamie's wrist before she ran into the portal. "How are you going to get back?"

Jamie looked at him and decided that there was no point in lying to him or anyone of them for that matter. "I have no idea, I but I know that I'm going. Brandon with everything that's going on with the Elders I can't control much but this, this I can control. I can protect my brothers and a small problem like how do I get back is not going to stop me. This is my family Brandon, it's my brothers."

Brandon let go of her wrist and nodded. Jamie turned to her friend Anne. "Anne do the spell the minute the portal closes and you should be able to see everything."

With that said and a nod from Anne that she understood, Jamie ran to the portal and jumped in. The minute the portal closed Anne walked over to the fireplace and held out her hands in front of her above the level of the mantel.

"Ostendo nos iam Quis nos can non animadverto Succurro nobis incubo suus in suus vicis of postulo."

As soon as Anne finished her spell everyone in the room watched as an image, as if from a projector appeared on the wall above the mantel. When the picture came into focus they saw Jamie lying on the floor unconscious.

* * *

**_Translation--_**

**_Show us now What we can not see Help to us watch over her in her time of need is what Ostendo nos iam Quis nos can non animadverto Succurro nobis incubo suus in suus vicis of postulo means_**


	8. You're Not An Elder!

**Chapter Eight: You're not an Elder!!!**

Jamie rolled over on to her back and began rubbing her temples with her index fingers. "The first step's a dowse." She sat up and looked around her. "So this is purgatory. No wonder I don't visit more often." She got to her feet and feel back to the ground when she tried to put some weight on her ankle.

She reached forward and griped her ankle with both hands. "DAMN IT!! GOD!!!!" She could remember ever having a pain that bad before. She knew it was broken and she didn't know if she could heel it. She let go of her ankle and tried, nothing.

"Your whitelighter powers won't work here."

Jamie looked up and came face to face with her aunt Prue. "Aunt Prue what are you downing here?"

"I'm here to help you find Sam before Gideon does. Now there are a few things you should now before you get up. In this place whitelighter powers won't work, your charmed powers will, healing spells won't work, but you won't die here either. Now," Prue waved her hands and a pair of crutches appeared in her hands. "Lets get you up and then we can find Sam."

Prue help Jamie to her feet and held her weight while she steadied herself on the crutches. Jamie was standing on her own when she looked to her aunt Prue. "So how do we find Sam and how do I know that Gideon hasn't found him first?"

"Well for one thing Gideon is still on the other side of purgatory and secondly you somehow managed to land on Sam's front lawn. That's his house there." Prue pointed behind Jamie.

"Jason." Jamie whispered to herself but Prue caught it.

"Who's Jason? What does he have to do with this?"

"He a friend of mine, the only that opened the portal for me. He can control them pretty well when he puts his mind to it. He's probably the reason why I ended up on Sam's front lawn." Jamie smiled to herself before looking from the house in front of her to her aunt. "Come let's go."

Jamie and Prue walked up to the front door and knocked. Within about three minutes and two more knocked a man opened the door. Jamie thought he looked like he would have been the same age as her father. She also noticed that the man in front of her bore no resemblance to her aunt Paige.

The man looked at Prue. "Prue Halliwell is that you? What are you doing here?"

Prue nodded. "Hi Sam, can we come in?"

Sam nodded and stood off to the side of the doorway to let the girls in. Prue and Jamie stopped just inside the door and allowed Sam to lead them into the living room. Sam motioned for the girls to sit and he followed suit.

"So Prue who is this? There's definitely a family resemblance."

"Yeah, this is Jamie, she's Piper and Leo's youngest."

Sam nodded and looked at Jamie. "It's nice to meet you Jamie. So what are you two doing down here."

Jamie readjusted herself on the couch before responding. "We're here to warn you."

Sam laughed. "I'm in purgatory, what could you possibly warn me about?"

"Do you remember an Elder named Gideon?"

"Yeah, of course. Never liked him much, something just wasn't right."

Prue waved her hand to get him to stop. "Sam focus please."

Jamie continued. "He's here in purgatory. He's on his way here to try to convince you that my older brothers are a danger to aunt Paige."

Sam suddenly looked worried. "Well are they?"

Jamie shook her head. "Absolutely not! Neither one of them would ever hurt aunt Paige, or let anyone else hurt her. Gideon is going to try to convince you otherwise because he wants my brothers dead."

Sam nodded. "I knew that Elder couldn't be trust. Okay so what do you want me to do?"

Prue took her forehead in her hand and shook her head. "Well, the idea was for you to refuse to help him."

"Thank you Prudence I got that much. You do take after your mother don't you?"

Jamie rolled her eyes. "Sorry but I don't have time for this. When you tell him you won't help I need to get from here to my world before he does and tries something."

Sam looked over at the younger girl in front of him. She reminded him quiet a bit of her grandmother. Then he noticed the necklace she was playing with. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Jamie looked from Sam to the necklace. "My brothers gave it to me for protection. Why?"

Sam pointed to the stones. "Because those stones aren't only for protection. Anyone with the power of three can use them to open a portal." Just then there was a knock at the door. "You two hide, that'll be him."

Jamie and Prue went behind the couch as Sam went to answer the door. They heard Gideon come into the living room and then listened as Sam told him no and the two began to argue. Jamie could feel what Gideon was going to do before he did.

She knew that she was going to send an energy ball at Sam. Jamie got up, leaving her crutches behind and jumped on Gideon. She wrestled him to the ground and as she tried to hold him there she yelled a thanks to her aunt and Sam before taking the necklace in her hands and concentrating on the living room in the manor.

She felt Gideon get up and push her to the ground but she still had his wrist as she felt the swirling sensation of going through the portal and she knew that she was bringing him with her.

When the swirling sensation stopped Jamie fell to the floor and Gideon fell beside her. Before she could get up Gideon was already running for the door. Jamie lifted her hand and used her telekinesis powers to lift him in the air. She held him there as she got up. Once she was on her feet she used the same powers to slam him into the wall below the stairs.

She started walking over to him as he began to speak. "You have no idea what you are doing."

Jamie smiled. "Oh, I think I do." She lifted her hands and was about to use the same spell she used on the demons earlier to get rid of him when he spoke.

"You can't kill an Elder."

"You're not an Elder here. And to protect my family, I'd kill all the Elders if that's what it took." With that she began reciting.

"The powers that be I call to you in this nightly hour,

You who are the root to my power,

Help me soon and help me fast,

Send this wizard without his powers to a most ancient past."

With a flash of light Gideon was gone. Jamie walked back toward the living room and leaned against the post looking at her friends.

Lucky looked from Tommy to Jason to Jamie. "So is this normal for you guys?"

Jamie laughed and shook her head. "No this isn't normal for us. Usually it's just demons, Elders, and more demons that we deal with. Not murderous Elders from the past with axes to grind. So after this you still think you want to hang with us?"

"If you can keep me out of jail and I get to blow things up then absolutely."

Jamie smiled. "The jail part is up to you but the blowing things up we can help with. There are just a few things you need to know first."

"Okay what are those."

"You vanquish the demons, you never get caught using your magic especially by people who aren't magically inclined, and most importantly you have fun."

Lucky smiled. "I think I can manage with those."

"Good, now we have to get to the studio guys before we're really late. I'll take Lucky, we'll meet you guys there."

With that they all orbed out of the manor, leaving just the family behind.


	9. Tangled up in me

Once Jamie and her friends disappeared Chris looked at Wyatt. "So you up for a little follow Jamie to watch for demons?"

Wyatt smiled at his little brother. "Of course, plus what's the deal with this studio she talked about. I mean we're gone for a month and she's gone and changed completely."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" With that Chris and Wyatt orbed out.

Piper shook her head starring at the place where her sons had been. "The Elders are going to be sorry if they go after her again tonight. I don't think Chris and Wyatt would take to kindly to her being attacked again."

Phoebe nodded. "Not to mention that they are going to have three very pissed off witched, three pissed off whitelighters, a pissed off cupid, and a pissed off cop."

Paige smiled. "Not to mention Tommy. It looks like they've gotten close again."

Piper nodded. "I hope so, when the boys were gone she realized she needed him. So she decided to try again. It's been a month since they got back together."

Leo looked puzzled at his wife. "They broke up? Why? When?"

Piper laughed and put a hand on her husband's knee. "Yes, because Tommy started believing what some demons were saying about the whitelighters and Jamie didn't think she could trust him and it happened about two months before the boys left."

Leo looked slightly hurt. "Why didn't she tell me?"

Piper smiled comfortingly to her husband. "She didn't tell either of us because she was scared that if we thought that we would send the three of them to magic school to be safe from a demon uprising. The only reason I know is because I over heard Wyatt and Chris comforting her."

Leo nodded. "So it's okay that I don't trust him?"

Paige, Phoebe, and Piper rolled their eyes before sighing. "Leo!"

IN THE STUDIO

Chris and Wyatt orbed into the booth, through the window they could see Jamie and all her friends with instruments. Jamie had her guitar and looked as if she was counting the rest of them in.

"Chris, hit the mic, so we can hear her." Wyatt instructed his younger brother.

Chris nodded and hit the button for the mic. The minute the button was pushed Jamie's voice filled the small room.

"And a one two three four." Suddenly Jamie began playing with the rest of her band.

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again  
_  
Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today   
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!   
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me 

Chris and Wyatt just watched their sister, as she seemed to be at complete ease with her guitar and the microphone in front of her. __

You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse psychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

Hey! Hey! Hey! 

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!   
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me

You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet

Hey! Hey! Hey!

Can't you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!

Hey! Hey!

Chris and Wyatt listened as Jamie and her band sang a few more songs before she came into the booth. She walked in and closed the door behind her. She stood there with her arms crossed across her chest.

"So what did you think?"

Chris smiled and swiveled his chair around. "It was great."

"Yeah Jamie it was really good. I'm proud of you."

"Well, we're only doing the band's sound check for the rest of the time want to come in?"

Both of the boys nodded and followed her into the studio. They sat in there with their sister and all of her friends. And when everyone had left Jamie tried to get to her feet but she staggered only to be caught by Chris.

"Hey there little sister, I think I'll carry you home." Chris put a hand behind her back and one behind her knees and picked her up. "Wyatt can you grab her guitar and purse please?"

Once Wyatt had picked up the items Chris nodded his head down to Jamie in his arms. Wyatt looked down to see that his little sister had fallen asleep in Chris' arms. He smiled back at Chris as he mouthed 'orb' and Chris nodded. The next second the boys found themselves in the living room with all their aunts and uncles and their parents there. Their mother looked at them questioningly.

As he placed her down on the couch he answered her unspoken question. "She was really tried, I picked her up and she fell asleep." He gently brushed some hair out of her face and nodded to the family to follow him into the kitchen.


	10. Safe

The family followed Chris into the kitchen. Everyone gathered around the island. Chris was staring at the counter top clearly thinking about something.

"Did more demons show up last night while you two were with your sister?" Piper asked her boys.

Wyatt shook his head. "No, nothing."

Chris too shook his head. "But it's not over. I think they'll come back tonight. I don't trust them to stay away. I also don't think that all of us, especially Jamie will get away unharmed."

Wyatt nodded. "I agree with Chris. I think they'll come today and when they do they'll come fast and they'll come hard."

"So what do we do?" Paige asked grabbing Henry's hand.

"We stay here and leave the kids with dad. We don't let Jamie out of our sight and we all stick together at all times. No matter what we're doing." Phoebe answered leaning into Coop.

Leo smiled. "I think that's a good idea."

"What's a good idea?" Jamie asked from the doorway. She had just woken up and had heard voices in the kitchen so she went to investigate. When everyone wiped around to look at her she figured they hadn't heard her.

Paige walked toward her niece and took her in a big hug. "No one in this room is leaving your side at all today. Nobody is going to be alone for one second today."

Jamie hugged her aunt back. "But what about the kids?"

This time her aunt Phoebe pulled her into a hug. "They're already with grandpa."

Jamie smiled as she looked around the room at her family. She loved them all more than they would ever know. "Sounds good to me."

Piper clapped her hands. "Good now it's time for breakfast and everyone is pitching-" Before Piper could finish the sentence there was a loud bang from the living room.

Assuming the noise was demons in the living room and not thinking twice Jamie orbed in. She just touched down when a demon flung himself on her. Jamie was momentarily stunned but quickly recovered and kicked him off.

By then her family had entered the room and her mother blew up the demon as he flew through the air. Jamie jumped to her feet as one of the demons recited a spell to stick her family to the ground. Suddenly now could move but her.

Then Jamie heard a jingle and her brothers appeared on the either side of her. They had been in the middle of their orb when the demon casted the spell and it therefore did not affect them.

Everything in the next few minutes happened very fast. The demons came at them with energy balls. Jamie blew two up as the boys summoned vanquishing potions and killed three between them. Jamie managed to blow up two more and the boys each got another one. Jamie smiled at her brothers and then saw at of the corner of her eyes another demon.

He had an energy ball fired up and ready to go. Jamie could tell already that he was trying to aim for her. But his aim was so off that he was going to hit Chris. She yelled at Wyatt to get him just as he let the ball go. Jamie threw herself at Chris just in time.

The two of them hit the ground, Jamie on top of Chris. She heard Chris call her name and felt a burning pain and then everything went black.

_She was running through magic school. She knew she had to get to the library but she didn't know why. She just had a feeling, she needed to be there and it was important. As she entered the room she saw her family huddled around in a circle. When she walked up to them they parted and there on the floor lay Wyatt._

_Jamie dropped to her knees and laid her head on his chest. He was breathing, barely but still breathing. "Dad why aren't you helping him? Why won't you save him?" She screamed._

_"This is your fault Jamie. You wouldn't just go with the Elders. Maybe if you had your brother would still be alive."_

_The next thing she knew she was in the living room of the manor. Chris lie bleeding on the floor and Wyatt lay beside him. They were both dead. Jamie could tell from the lack of movement of their chests._

_"No, no, no, no, NO!" She screamed and squeezed her eyes shut. "They can't be dead. They can't be." She felt someone grab her wrists and she fought against them but didn't open her eyes. "NO! NO! NO! CHRIS! WYATT! NO!"_

_Suddenly she was being shaken and someone in the distance was calling her name but Jamie continued struggling._

"Jamie! J! WAKE UP!"

Slowly Jamie became aware of the things around her. She opened her eyes and saw that it was Chris who was holding her wrists and shaking her. Jamie couldn't help it when she burst out in tears. Chris pulled her to him laying her head on his shoulder and running a hand over her hair.

"Shhhh, Jamie it's okay. You're going to be okay. Everything's okay."

Jamie realized that where Chris other hand should have been there was something hard pushing on her back. She looked up and him and pulled his arm out so she could see his hand. It was in a cast.

"Chris what happened to your hand."

Chris shrugged. "It broke when we hit the floor. Wyatt and dad couldn't heal it all the way so here I am."

New tears welled up in Jamie's eyes. "I'm so sorry Chris, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Chris wiped her tears. "Hey, it would have been a lot worse if you weren't paying attention. You saved my life J."

Jamie felt a smile come to her lips but as quickly as it had come it disappeared. It was only replaced by a look of utter fear. "WYATT!" She gasped.

Out of nowhere Wyatt was sitting on the other side of the bed. "I'm right here Jamie."

Jamie threw herself into his waiting arms. "You're okay. I had the worst dream that you were both dead."

"It's okay Jamie. Lie back down you need to rest. You need to heal a little more."

"Where is everyone?"

Wyatt took her hand while Chris wiped hair out of her face. "They're all at magic school." Wyatt said.

"While I called 911 for an ambulance for you after Wyatt couldn't heal you, he took everyone to magic school to be safe." Chris finished.

"Is it over?"

Wyatt smiled at her. "It is now. Dad went up there and gave the Elders hell."

Chris shook his head. "Yeah, it turns out that only a few of them were behind it. They were taken care of and now it's over. You're safe, we're all safe."

Jamie smiled. For the first time in months she truly believed that. For the first time in a long time she wasn't scared about what tomorrow would bring. She was going to face what ever it was with her brothers and her family.

**A/N: There may be a sequel but I'm not sure…Hope you enjoyed it**


End file.
